1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate apparatus, installed at an entrance/exit of a specified area where secrecy is required, such as a factory or a research center, for monitoring and managing incoming/outgoing of a person or an object (e.g. vehicle) by using an ID information recording medium such as an ID card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gate apparatus is installed on the entrance side of a specified area, e.g. a research center, thereby managing incoming data of an owner of an ID card. When the owner of the ID card inserts the card into the gate apparatus, the lock is deactivated, and the card owner can open the door and enter the specified area. In this case, through a sequence of operations, three data items on the card owner, the deactivation of the lock and the opening of the door are obtained. Based on these data items, it is judged whether the card owner has entered the specified area.
However, in the conventional gate apparatus, information necessary for judging the incoming of the card owner is insufficient. Thus, it is only supposed that the card owner has entered the specified area, and it is not surely recognized that the card owner has entered. In addition, in order to monitor the incoming and outgoing of the card owner, it is necessary to provide separate gate apparatuses on the entrance side and exit side, causing problems with respect to the location and cost for installation of the gate apparatuses.